


[ desktop companion x1 ]

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, minorly some of the other phantom thieves as well, takes place after the school festivalish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: Futaba makes a shimeji. Goro's charmed by it. Akira's a little narcissistic, all things considered.





	[ desktop companion x1 ]

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little silly. inspired by [this](http://nyo-koroiku.tumblr.com/post/139755009232), which won't stop multiplying.

Being part of the Phantom Thieves means getting along with _all_  of them, not just Akira, and that’s more or less the only reason he’ll let himself believe as he peers over Futaba’s shoulder; she notices him about half a minute later, jerking forward and to the side, slamming onto Leblanc’s floor with a shriek and stammered _don’t get so close to me!_

Her father and Akira both look up from the counter, and Goro treats them to an apologetic smile before he turns it on Futaba herself. She’s scowling at him, arms around her body, and she waits for him to lean off the back of the booth so she can climb back up into it, knees pressing to her chest as she gets comfortable in front of her laptop.

Goro waits patiently for the tenseness to seep out of her shoulders before he leans against the back of her booth again. “What are you making, Futaba-chan?”

“I’m working on programming something I got Inari to draw for me,” she replies distractedly, tapping on her keyboard, and Goro gasps when she laughs and lets it run.

“That’s Kurusu-kun, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, pretty much. It’s called a shimeji—they crawl around your desktop and stuff.” She stretches—he narrowly moves out of the way of one of her fists, watching the little Akira begin to climb on the side of her screen. “They’re cute, right? I thought of making ‘em way late last night.”

“She started then too,” Boss’s grumbly voice carries over the growl of the coffeemakers. “Had to promise to make her some extra special curry tonight to get her to sleep.”

“If I hadn’t started then I wouldn’t have done it any other time!”

Goro catches Akira’s smile, small and fond and tucked into a cup of coffee, and surmises it’s because of Futaba leaping to the counter to argue with her father. He takes her seat while it’s open, picks up one of the shimejis with a click, and chuckles at its distressed look as he swings it around. He sees Akira go around the counter out of the corner of his eye and smiles amicably when he joins him by the laptop, arms crossed.

“It looks remarkably like you,” he says, gesturing to the air. “I admit, it nearly makes me want one.”

“You’d just have to ask, Akechi.” Akira plays with his bangs a little, smile widening the longer he watches his miniature double on the screen. “I’m sure Futaba wouldn’t mind sharing.”

He’s almost sure the pause between the two statements is deliberate, but it doesn’t make sense to him—so he discards it to the back of his mind, chuckling softly and leaning back in his seat with a nod.

So he does. She gives him a thoughtful look before she agrees, handing off a thumbdrive like she’d prepared for the question beforehand, and when he gets back to his apartment he pops it in. A miniature Akira falls from the top of his screen when he starts the program, and Goro realizes he’s charmed much more than he thought he’d be.

The charm wears off, eventually. The rest of the thieves have been gifted an Akira as well, but that isn’t what’s ruining the shimeji: it’s the fact it multiplies. He’ll leave his laptop with it running to make something to eat (a very, very loose definition of “making something to eat”) and return to find six or seven of the little miniatures climbing around instead of just the one. They’ll continue that, wandering around and splitting at their leisure, and as cute as they honestly are they are a _distraction_. Going by the little chat buzzing notifications every so often, everyone else is finding them adorably distracting as well, and Futaba’s answer to any complaint or comment is simply: _Turn it off if it’s so distracting!!_

(Kitagawa thanks them for the compliments, however, and doesn’t reply when Sakamoto asks if he’d make one of him too.)

It _is_  that easy, but he begins to miss his tiny bespectacled company after a time and gives in to the urge to load it back up, sighing. He’s caught at this when he chances working on a paper at Leblanc, Morgana commenting on it over his shoulder, and Goro’s not sure how to respond before settling on laughing it off.

“I suppose I can’t help it. He _is_ pretty interesting to watch, and the company while I work on keeping my grades up is welcome.” The fact he talks less than the real thing is welcome as well, though he doesn’t mind Akira’s conversation. Not at all, really. He takes a quick look around to see if said person is back before he leans back, eyeing Morgana curiously. “Does Kurusu-kun have one as well?”

“Yeah, and he never gets rid of the dumb things, even when there’s like, twenty of them.” The cat stretches out, tail laying against his body as he lies down. “We don’t use the laptop that much, but every time we do, he makes sure there’s a city of them before he turns it off.”

Goro chuckles again, leaning his cheek against his fist. “How charming.”

Morgana shakes his head, resting it on his paws when he’s done dismissing his comment. The rest of the team decides to come down at that exact moment, heralded in with a too loud argument over the best pocky flavor from Takamaki and Sakamoto. Kitagawa posits that any and all flavors are good, with Futaba siding (in the most begrudging way) with him, and no other comments otherwise. Goro greets them with a cheery wave, scooting his things to make room for them, and isn’t surprised when none of them quite jump at the chance to sit beside him.

Takamaki ends up being the one to do so though, friendly and bright; he’s slightly bothered when she ends up a little more in his personal space than he’d like her to be, a painted nail tapping at his screen.

“That’s the leader shimeji Futaba-chan made!” She leans away, a slightly sorry look going his way for getting up in his business, but forges on with her talk regardless. “You really like it, huh?”

“Actually, as I was just telling Morgana—”

“He loves it,” Morgana interrupts him immediately, and Futaba cackles in that slightly off-putting way she does. Goro laughs too, rubbing the back of his neck as he shakes his head.

“It’s good company. I hear Kurusu-kun’s even more taken with it than I am, though.”

Futaba’s cheeks turn a little redder when she asks Akira if it’s true and he nods, leaning against the shop’s counter. “I’d like it if we had one for everyone,” he continues, and Goro feels his eyes on him for just a second. “Do you think you and Yusuke could work something out?”

She frowns a little at the request, but Goro can see she’s going to give in and feels vindicated when she nods, hands on her hips.

“I’ll see if I can talk Inari into drawing some more stuff for me.”

“I am right here, you know,” Kitagawa replies, and Futaba stares at him for a moment before she shrugs.

“And?”

“There’s no need to talk as if I am not already party to the conversation—”

Goro tunes out as soon as they begin, more interested in counting how many Akiras have popped up since his first interruption by Morgana.


End file.
